The Wooden Puppet
by Yue-eternal
Summary: [Gift Fic] [HaoYoh. Inspired from watching Pinocchio] You know, I could never lie to you. Why? becasue if I do. Then I'll disappear forever.


A/N: I know! I know! Don't urge me! I'm trying my best to update! But no inspiration came! This was on my folder so yeah, urging me to complete it! This was rotting in my computer for like four months… .

YAY! **A GIFT FIC**! There are **three special people** I did like to give this story to.

1. My **darling sister** for encouraging me to finish this thing up and giving me ideas.

2. **Sora no Hoshi** for inspiring me! And also for being there when I needed her the most! Don't ask what you did. You just happen to do it. XD

3. To **Lost To Reality**! For um…telling me to update my stories. This can act as an apology fic as well to her. Schedules are tight so I hope you will forgive me. T.T And being a super mega loyal reviewer and supporter! XD

Love you all!

Summary: (HaoYoh.) You know…if I ever lie to you, then you'll know. Why? Because then I'll disappear…forever.

* * *

**The Wooden Puppet**

* * *

There was once a man who made his living in a small village called Funbari. He makes toys for a living and was very fond of his work. Children loved him for he was a good old man. Every time when people passed by his shop, they will turn to look at the window, amazed and stunned by all those wonderful toys arranged neatly whether in stacks or in rows.

However, there was one thing in the entire world he really wanted – to carve a wooden boy out of wood. He set off to the forest just outside the village. It was a long walk but he could handle it. He knew he could handle it although his old age said otherwise. He searched and searched and finally came across the type wood he needed. Overjoyed, he quickly ran back to his old cottage, grabbed out his tools and set to work.

Firstly, he carefully used his knife to carve two small holes at the top of the wood. It was amazing really since he was very careful with his work as if he was…actually afraid of hurting it. He worked without food day and night. Not even a drop of water he drank because all he wanted right now was to finish his masterpiece.

Days went by and finally, it was complete. To top it all up, he carved a small heart out of wood and attached it inside the hole in the left area of the puppet's body. The toy-maker admired his work breathlessly. Long brown hairs pulled from a horse's tail were used for the puppet's hair. Dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and a sleeveless coat, the puppet looked handsome as the toy-maker moved the strings which were being tied to it. Thus, it began to dance robotically. The toy-maker laughed at his completed work.

"I think I know what to call you now." He began happily. His eyes were twinkling behind his glasses with such warmth and amusement as he settled the emotionless puppet down on the table. "There you go, Hao…my son."

So, I was born at last.

* * *

So there I sat now in the middle of the display window, surrounded by many different kinds of toys who looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. Although they appeared to be emotionless, somehow I could feel that they could see straight through me. I knew I'm alive but not to that extent.

I tried and blinked my glassy beady eyes and failed. I tried to move my wooden legs and arms and again, failed miserably. I wanted to scowl but the features on my woody face were not complete. All I could do was wait there…waiting for some miracle to happen to me. I wished I was as real as a boy. Wouldn't it be nice to walk on your own legs for once? Wouldn't it be great to run across the field?

Sadly, I'm not that kind of puppet although I would exchange anything to do that. Seriously, I will. The days went by faster than the usual and dozens of little shiny eyes would look through the window to look at me. Some felt disgusted at my sight while others would look in awe. Apparently, not everyone likes me as I had thought. It doesn't matter. I got the toy-maker.

There were a lot of things that I don't understand in the world around me, seemingly since I had been living in the display shelf for weeks. I wondered why the humans would touch each other in a strange way and why the humans were able to stare into each other's eyes night and day without getting bored of it. Until now, I still wondered about their strange ways of expressing their emotions. There's a will in me to do it. But the problem is…well, the problem is that I can't. I'm just made of wood- not flesh and blood. I longed to be able to feel what that sort of emotion is and hopefully, this will happen to me one day…

There's nothing wrong in having a bit of fate right?

Not long soon after that, the toy-maker fall prey to a strange illness that had plagued the town, taking numerous lives in a short amount of time. I'm not stupid. I got eyes and wooden ears nailed into my head so yeah. I could hear what you humans were saying. All I could do was sat there emotionlessly and watched him suffered. Yet, he still bore me that smile of his just like the first time he called my name.

The warmth was too much for me to handle. As if the wind knew my thoughts, it blew through the small window, making me swayed in it in a graceful movement. The toy-maker gave his final laugh, stretched out his hand to pat my head and fell into a deep slumber. Even though I'm lifeless, I could feel a small part of my wooden body disappeared. I wanted to know how to cry but the sky beat me to it.

Droplets of rain fell and I fell too, onto the hard ground. Never in my years had I could actually feel that the ground was solid cold hard.

* * *

After the toy-maker's death, things had taken a disastrous turn in my life. The shop was closed down and every toy was given to the children in the town except for me. There I was again, sitting on the dusty display window silently waiting for someone to come across and say, "I'll bring you home," or anything relating to that.

It didn't happen of course. Why would people want me? I couldn't growl like the teddy bear. I couldn't walk like the doll and I couldn't be wind up to dance like the toy ballerina. I was practically useless, sitting there waiting for the termites to gobble me up bit by bit.

So my hope was answered at last.

* * *

Time again flew by real fast to me. Before I even knew it, it was already winter and tiny pure white perfection fell form the sky, landing and acting as a blanket to cover the hard solid ground below. A pair of warm hands pressed itself against the coldness of the display window. The owner's perfect and beautiful eyes stared back into mine lazily as he gave another one of his grin.

"Hi. We meet again."

I looked back at him in respond. He chuckled lightly. It was soft and was like music to my wooden ears. You see, it's not like I have been hiding anything from you all. Actually, I never even think that this guy here played a part in my life. He was just another one of those children who would come and watched me silently. Somehow, I could tell he's different.

"I sound silly talking to you like this every time we met. Yet, there's something in you that I couldn't lay my finger on that makes me want to come here and see you again." He laughed again; his lazy-looking eyes twinkled in amusement.

See? He's different. Apart from the toy-maker, he was the only insane one to talk to a lifeless creature like me so I felt kind of happy at that. It makes me feel I'm special especially with him. The way he smiled and talked to me made me feel like I got a heart and a dang living one at that.

So what is that feeling? What is it actually? I longed to meet him. I longed to have him. I longed to stay with him. What does that make me? Human? No… I'm still a useless worn down puppet. Soon, I found out his name was called Yoh.

"Actually…I got kicked out of my house again. I think they're trying to make me look like the girl in the story? You know? _The Little Match Girl_? Stupid right? But it's true. I got to earn something or else I will get beaten again…And I don't want that to happen." The boy said, laying his back against the window. He looked up and sighed.

This wasn't the first time he came to see me. Whenever he came, he immediately acted like he knew me for a long time and spoke to me as if I was alive and that I could solve his problem. He told me lots of stuffs that I didn't even know about and stuffs that I didn't even realize its existence at all. To say the truth, I was amazed and fascinated. Not to mention quite sorry for him since he was always the subject of abuse by his parents.

Many months passed by since then. My feelings for him grew but somehow, it turned into something more. Then he stopped coming. I was worried, really. I thought he had left me alone just like the toy-maker. My wooden heart felt like it was about to break into tiny pieces. What's this feeling again? Yeah. Sadness. Si I just simply sat there, waiting for him to come back but he didn't.

The cobwebs and dusts had taken a liking to me. Was it wrong to be like someone? No. It was never wrong. One day, he appeared into my life once more. I was frustrated, angry and mad that he had finally decided to see me. But the wounds and bruises on his cheek erased them from my mind.

"Sorry. I was erm…sent to my grandmother. She's very nice to me. Really." He lied to me. It hurt a lot.

I wanted to hold him. What's this strong desire I'm having right now? I don't know what's right anymore. Most importantly, I knew what has to be done. I have the sudden urge to protect this boy. I don't want anyone to hurt him. Suddenly, my legs and arms were able to move and I was able to talk. It was like magic.

"I wonder where I'll go from here." I snorted. He was still ranting to himself.

I quickly reached out to him. Surprisingly, my body penetrated through the window, wrapping him into a tight embrace from behind. I could tell he was surprised and shocked as well. Since I was given just this only chance, I'm not going to throw it away just like that.

"Yoh…" I said, finally found my voice. It came out more deep and husky than I expected but still, it was my own voice nonetheless. Overjoyed, I finally got my own body but only for a limited time to fulfill my wish. I know you all must be wondering why and how I know this. It's because I have seen and knew too much. Remember the story on Pinocchio? Heh. The puppet who wanted to be a real boy?

I'm just like him, wishing upon the stars and all. But his wish came true forever but somehow, I'm just only here, moving, touching, talking for a limited time only. Hey! This is not a fairytale. No life is ever perfect and not everyone one will have a happy ending.

He slowly turned around to face me. Stuttering, he raised a hand to caress my cheek. I smiled for the first time as I could feel the warmth of his skin. Remembering the past events in my memory, I mimicked the couple I saw months ago.

I planted my lips against his. He tasted soft and sweet; just the way I had always imagined him to be. "I always wanted to do that to you." I said, not even knowing the meaning of those words.

Yoh giggled and said, "Looks like you got your wish."

"I don't ever want to see you looking sad again…" I hugged him again.

He gave me another one of his heart warming smile. It ache me. "As long as you stay with me…" He whispered, nuzzling my neck.

I chuckled deeply. "Don't worry I will."

Yoh hugged me tighter, pulling me again close to him so he could feel my warmth. "I always knew you were alive."

A smile crept its way to my face as I replied dully. "You are the insane one to talk to a non-living thing in the first place."

"That wasn't true! See! You're warm and huggable now!" He protested, pouting adorably at my remark. I wanted to pinch him then.

Various kinds of emotions filled up my empty heart as I struggled not to get carried away. Time was running out for me. "I'll protect you from any harm."

"Really?" he asked, looking at me with his dark onyx eyes. I wanted to look away but something glued my eyes to his, unable to break from the contact.

"You know…if I ever lie to you, then you'll know. Because then I'll disappear…forever. Remember Pinocchio?" I asked, tapping his nose with my hand.

He gave me another one of his smile and nodded briefly.

"Ah…That's how it goes."

Before he could say anything, I immediately pressed my lips against his, staying like that for several seconds. The clock was ticking. "I always wanted to be with you…" I muttered softly into the kiss.

5

4

3

2

1

Feeling that the pressure on his lips lightened, Yoh quickly opened his eyes and widened his eyes in surprise. There was no one in sight. Slumping to the floor, Yoh tried his best not to let his emotions get the better of him. It had been a long time since he had cried so he wasn't going to let it go right now.

"Why did you lie to me…?" He stuttered.

Unable to keep it bottled up any longer…

He cried, tears falling to the blanket of snow below. A drop fell onto something hard, prompting him to look down. He did the only thing which was in his mind right now. He started to laugh a soft one just the way his puppet would have wanted him to. Picking up the limp puppet, he brushed the snow off it carefully before planting a brief kiss on the forehead, tucked it into his pocket and walked down the lane, wondering if miracles will happen anytime soon.

_You see… Pinocchio could never lie. He must tell the truth all times. So once I lied, I will be gone forever. Even so, our hearts will continue to beat as one. . Only my empty shell lives on, protecting Yoh until the day he dies. _

_Aishiteru, Yoh._

_**The End.**_

* * *

What do you learn form this? NEVER LIE!...unless you can't help it. Yeah right. XD I always love Pinocchio. I find it sad actually. XD Don't kill me for breaking them up…physically. XD No smutty smexy action this time. Just angst. Plenty of angst. It's been a long while since I wrote any one-shots. 

**Please review!**

Cookies for you if you do? XD


End file.
